Light Around Our World
by ZupMystic2
Summary: "I didn't ask to be the planet's protector. But it was a job that was passed down to me from my father. Now I just had to hope it wouldn't cost me my life or better yet the lives of the ones I loved most." -Gohan's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: ****A nice little Gohan and Videl romance story. I hope its a little different then from most of the other Gohan/Videl stories. It will be in Gohan's POV most of the time. Gohan is 17 and Videl is 16 going to be 17 soon. They are both juniors. Thank you very much and now for the story.**

**Chapter 1.**

"Videl wait up!" I didnt bother closing the door behind me. I needed to catch up to Videl as fast as i could.

"What the hell Gohan!" She stopped and turned around. I've never seen her so mad in my life. "You just disappeared out of nowhere. I liked you Gohan, I liked you alot. But one day I woke up and you were just gone. You didnt show up to school for weeks. I had no idea where you were or what in the hell was going on. I stopped by your house hoping I would find you there but you weren't. And what made it worse was that your mom couldn't tell me where you were or what was going on. Its been a month since I saw you or even heard anything about you. S why don't you finally tell me whats been going on."

The only thing I could do was stare at her. She was on the verge of tears after her outburst. I knew my decision would probably hit her hard but I had no other choice. It was either tell her everything and pray to Kami that she believes me and wouldn't force me out of her life for good or just take the easy way out and remove myself from her life without forcing my life onto hers as well. I took the easy way out and now I was starting to really regret it.

"Videl." My voice was barely a whisper. I didn't know what to say. Her eyes just continued to pierce through mine. This wasn't looking too good. "You know what Gohan just forget it. If you have nothing to say then I'm gone. Goodbye." She turned back around and started to march off. This was my only chance to fix things. I had to come clean.

"You want to know the truth Videl? Fine i'll tell you the truth." I shouted. She stopped in her tracks and faced me once more. I just stared into those beautiful blue eyes of hers. It was time to tell her.

* * *

"Son Gohan! Please take a seat and make yourself comfortable." I nodded and closed the door behind. Today was my first day of school and for whatever reason the principle wanted to have a word with me before school began. Once I took my seat across from his desk he continued on. "Im sorry for requesting you to meet with me before your first day of school but I just couldn't resist. Theres never been another student who got a 100 on all of his or hers entrance exams. It's remarkable and I just wanted to tell you I'm honored to have you here at Orange Star High!"

I didn't see what the big deal was those entrance exams were a piece of cake. Might as well go along with it though. "It was nothing. And thank you I'm glad to be part of the school principal..." I never caught the principal's name.

He noticed his mistake as well. "Oops how wrong of me. After all my excitement I forgot to formally introduce myself. Its Principle Troy. Anyways you best be off homeroom should be starting soon. I expect big things from you son and I cant wait to see what you can do for our school." He extended his hand. I gave it a firm shake. "I'll try my best. Bye Principal Troy." I got up from my seat and left his office.

That was nice of the principle to take his time to make me feel welcomed here. So far a good start to my first day of school. Though school really hasn't started yet so who knows what could still happen.

As I made my way through the school hallways I looked down at my class schedule. I had homeroom in room 232 with .

I finally find myself walking into the classroom with some minutes to spare before the bell rang. I saw an older looking man sitting at a desk in the front of the class reading a newspaper and assumed that must be Mr. jones. I decided it would be smart of me to go over and introduce myself to him.

"Excuse me Mr jones, I hate to interrupt but I just wanted to introduce myself to you. I'm Son Gohan and I'm new this year." He put down his newspaper and gave me joyful smile. "Ah so your Mr. Son. I've heard a lot about you from Principal Troy. As you already said I'm Mr. Jones and I'll be your homeroom teacher and History teacher. No one really does anything in homeroom it's more of just a study hall type of period. Just don't get carried away and you can do what you want. You still have a couple of minutes before the bell rings so find a seat anywhere and just relax before your real classes begin. If you have any questions I'll be more than happy to help you out. Now go on and enjoy yourself."

"Thank you Mr. Jones." I gave him a small nod and made my way to the rows of desks. Most of the seats were filled but it seemed like some students were still missing. Everyone who was already here seemed to be doing their own things and socializing with each other. I didn't want to intrude on anyone so I find an open seat in the back by a window and sat down.

When the bell rang all the seats were filled and everyone was talking amongst each other. A boy with black hair was sitting next to me but I didn't care much. He was talking to the girl to the other side of him. I just happily stated out the window waiting for time to pass.

The bell finally rang so I made my way to first period. It was math and I was really good with numbers so I thought to myself that having math would be an easy start to the day. I got there and nothing much happened. The teacher gave us all our textbooks and a simple worksheet with about 20 problems and had us do it for the whole period. Whatever we didn't get done was for homework but it only took me about 10 minutes to finish it that took care of that.

After math I had English then science. Just the usual here's your textbook and this is what were gonna learn this year speech were given then we were free to talk to ourselves. I actually talked to a couple of kids during those two classes but just a few words here and a few words there.

For fourth period I had art. Why was I even taking art? I had no idea but it seemed like an easy class so I wasn't going to complain. Finally fifth period came around and it was time to eat. The school gave the students the option of eating their lunch in the cafeteria or outside on the yard where they hade some tables and benches placed. When I got to the cafeteria it seemed pretty packed so I decided to settle for eating outside. It was more relaxing to eat outside anyways.

I sat down under a tree because it offered some nice shade and decided to start on my lunch. I didn't have my mom pack a lot of food because I didn't want to seem like a total freak or weirdo so I had her pack a little and I would just eat more when I got home. I had 2 apples, 3 sandwiches, and some chocolate pudding. I loved me some good pudding.

After I finished off my food I decided to walk around the school and explore it for a little bit. I didn't find anything fascinating or exciting but the school seemed really nice and well kept after I got a closer look at it. That was good I guess.

The bell rang again and I was on my way to study hall. Even though this was my first time ever going to school I knew what study hall was like. You just sat there and could do anything you wanted basically. The teacher told us starting tomorrow we would have the option of spending the period in the class or at the library. The only catch was that once you get to a room that's were you would have to stay for the whole period. Nothing I didn't see unfair with.

The period past fast and now it was time for seventh period which was also the last period. I had history with Mr. Jones. I've always like the topic of history and Mr. Jones seemed like a pretty cool man so I figured this class should be good. I got there and took a seat in the back like every other class. There were no assign seats so you could sit wherever you liked.

Once all the students made it into the room and filled up all the seats Mr. Jones started to speak. "Okay listen up everyone. My name is Mr. Jones and I will be your history teacher but all of you already know that."

"You all will learn the basic history of the earth with all of its famous events, famous people, and what not. But I'm also going to teach all of your youngsters some things that will blow your mind. Some things you've never heard of before or just think are too far fetched to be real." He stifled up a little cough while adjusting his glasses. "Just open up your minds and be prepared to learn something new this year and I guarantee this will be a class you'll never forget. Now since it's the first day back I don't want to ruin it for all of you by starting a lesson so I'll continue where I left off tomorrow and give out books then too. You can all just relax and socialize with another."

With that he sat back down in his seat and started to go through some papers. He really made this class sound pretty intriguing to me. I couldn't wait to see what he would be teaching us.

Thoughts of what we could be learning this year started to enter my mind and next thing I knew I drifted off for the rest of the period. The sound of the bell was what woke me from my thoughts.

I left the classroom and was on my way out the front doors of the school. I decided I would just walk a little till I find an alleyway somewhere or just any area where no one was at and that's where I would take off to go home. After walking for a few minutes I find an empty parking lot behind a donut store and took off from there.

After flying for a good half an hour I finally landed down by my front door. It was good to finally be home. I opened up the door and made my presence known. "Mom I'm h..." Belfry I could even finish I was tackled to the ground. "Gohan, Gohan your finally home! I've been waiting all day for you!" Goten was jumping up and down on my stomach full of excitement. He sure wasn't shy to show his emotions like that.

"Yes Goten It's great to see you too. Can you please get off of me?" He nodded excitedly and jump right off my stomach and even reached out a hand to help me up. "Thanks Goten. I have an idea Goten. Let me go say hi to mom real quick then we'll go outside and play for a little. How does that sound?"

"Yay! Hurry up Gohan I'll be waiting for you!" The next thing I knew Goten ran right by me and out the front door. Man that kid was a ball of energy. I made my way to the kitchen and spotted my mom sitting at the table with a cup of tea and a book. She have me a warm smile and put the book down." Gohan your back already. Sit down and tell me how your first day of school was."

I took the seat across from her and started to tell her. "It was good mom. Everyone seems real nice and the material seems easy enough. School might actually turn out to be fun."

She smiled at me. "That's good to hear Gohan. I knew sending you to school would be a good idea. All you do is train and hangout with Piccolo and Vegeta anymore. It was time for you to go out and make some new friends."

I let out a little chuckle following that comment. I didn't mind the friends I had now but whatever she wanted I was more than happy to do. "Yes mom I know."

Her smile then started to fade a little. "Oh how I just wish your father was here to see you all grown up. He would be proud to see the man you've become over the last seven years."

I just gave my mom a hug to help comfort her. "I know me too mom. Were a tough family. We've been through a lot and passed every challenge that came in our way. I know dads watching us and is proud of how strong we've been. So cheer up." She's got out of the hug and gave me a smile.

"Your just like your father Gohan. Now why don't you go outside and play with Goten and I'll start dinner. I'll call for you when the foods done." She got up and went over to start up the stove.

"Sounds like a plan mom." With that I got up as headed for the door. I knew my dad was proud of us and I wasn't going to start letting him down. Whatever I did and would do I would make sure I did it for my dad. Live the life I knew he wanted me to have when he made the sacrifice that took his life.

* * *

**Not much but its a start. Im going to put a chapter out once every week or 10 days or so. Excuse my grammar if i messed up anywhere. Next chapter enters Videl.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I hope there wasn't too many mistakes thats all.**

* * *

"Gohan wake up! Breakfast is almost ready." Nothing could beat my mom waking me up with the smell of food in the air. My mind was telling me to get up while my body was telling me no. Putting away the temptation to stay in bed I got up and headed for the bathroom for a quick shower. I like most people I enjoyed waking up early. I didn't like just wasting valuable time sleeping the day away while I could have been doing something useful instead.

After my quick shower I went back to my room and got a pair of clean clothes. A simple pair of black jeans and a long sleeve far blue shirt. I hated wearing short sleeve shirts out in public because they showed off my ugly scars on my arm. Fighting all my life didn't do the outside of my body any good. Good thing I'm a junior this year that meant I didn't have to take a gym class since they were only required for freshman and sophomore years. That meant no school required gym uniform for me.

I made my way downstairs and sat down at our kitchen table which was filled with stacks of pancakes and sausages like most mornings.

"Morning Goten, morning mom." I have the kid a pat on the head. It was like he didn't even notice my existence for he was shoving nonstop food into his mouth. Man he was just like dad

"Good morning Gohan. Now hurry up and eat your breakfast so you can be off. We don't want you being late on your second day of school shall we." I just gave her a nod and started to feast on the food myself. Nothing could ever beat my moms cooking.

After breakfast I gave Goten and my mom a quick goodbye and I was off.

Part of me was happy that I was actually going to school now. After thinking about for a little I felt like maybe I deserved it. After all the only thing I've always wanted was a normal life. This could be a semi answer to my prayers.

But on the other side of things I wasn't too thrilled about the idea because that meant I would be away from Goten for most of the day. Ever since Goten was born I've never left his side. He would never have a dad so I wanted to be the best big brother that I could be. I wanted to make sure I could fill that void in his life as he would start to grow up. I didn't think it would be easy for Goten with me going to school and all but maybe I was wrong. Goten told me he spent most of the day yesterday playing with my old friend Icarus and that mom was going to allow him to spend more time at Capsule Corp with Trunks. So maybe the decision for me to go to school wouldn't hurt Goten at all. I sure hoped it wouldn't.

I put those thoughts away when I reached Satan City. I descended down into an alleyway a few blocks away from the school. I walked the rest of the way there and made it Into homeroom with a couple of minutes to spare. I didn't make as good of timing today as I did yesterday but I wasn't one to complain.

The second day went pretty much the same as the first day. We started school off on a Wednesday for whatever reason so with it being just a three day week the teachers didn't want to start teaching anything new just yet. All the teachers basically just have an overview of the things we've learn I'm previous years then told us what we would be learning this year. Then they gave us the finally minutes of class to talk to one another. So what we did yesterday is what we did today also pretty much.

Lunch came around and once again it was another beautiful day so I happily ate outside. Those sandwiches my mom packed me really hit the spot. Everything she makes always hits the spot. Honestly any food by anyone would satisfy me I just loved food that much. Except for Bulma's food. She's a pretty awful cook.

Study hall went by like a breeze and next thing I knew it was the last period of the day. I didn't really talk to anyone again today but I did have a couple of conversations with some people. A nice girl name Katy and a boy named Sean. Nothing special just a couple of short thoughts on some topics we exchanged back and forth.

I was one of the first to make it into class so I happily took a seat in the back. Soon all the students made there ways in and all the seats were filled. The bell sounded off and that was que for Mr. jones to speak. "Now that this is the second day of school I certainly hope that each and every single one of you are ready to use those brains of yours. Summer is over and school is amongst us."

That statement was received with a lot of boos and groans from the students.

"I want all of you to stand up and make your way to the front of the class. I will be assigning each of you a partner and that will be your partner for the rest of the quarter. Since there are fifteen boys and fifteen girls in this class it will be a boy/girl partnership." All of cheering and clapping came from the boys after that. I didn't see what the big deal was. I didn't care who my partner would be as long as we worked together and got a good grade.

"Now most of you probably know each other and are friends or something like that already. So to mix things up so this way you'll be working with someone who you never would have thought to work with in the first place I've picked who your partner will be." More boos and groans came. "I put all of your names in a hat last night and did the picking that way. So I will call out your names now and you and your partner can sit wherever you like but those will be your seats for the quarter."

Mr. Jones started reading the pairings off his paper and next thing I knew all the seats were filling up. He was calling for Tim and Kira, Bryan and Savannah, Julia and Ryan, and so on and so on. Finally when it seemed like every seat was filled that just left me and one other person standing in the front of the room. "And last but not least Miss. Satan and Mr. Son. Now please go take your seats." I gave him a slight nod and made my way to our seats. There were only two left so there were pretty easy to find.

"Now that you all have your partners I will give you your assignment tomorrow. Much like most of the other teachers I'm just not in the mood to teach today. After all it is only the second day of school so I know anything I would say anyways would just go in one ear and out the other. So please just talk quietly to each other." With that he sat back down at his desk and pulled out a book to read.

I glanced over to my right and caught my partner staring right at me. I guess this would be a good time to introduce myself. I flashed her a smile and extended my hand. "Hi I'm Son Gohan. I guess I'm your history partner this quarter." I gave off a nervous laugh after. I was really never good with talking to girls.

She just narrowed her eyes at me and shook my offering hand. "I'm Videl, Videl Satan. I've never seen you before Gohan. Are you new this year?" I drew my hand back and replied. "Actually yes I am. I've always been homeschooled but I thought it would be nice and go to real school for once. So here I am." I gave a nervous chuckle.

"I see." Was all she replied with. While she was continuing to stare me down I gave her a little stare too. She had long black hair split up in two ponytails while wearing a big white t -shirt and a pair of black spandex shorts I guess. But it was any of those that got my attention. What really got my attention were her eyes. She had beautiful blue eyes. I never saw anything like it before. I never thought that a some pair of eyes could grab someone's attention like this but yet here it was happening to me. I couldn't help it something about her eyes were just breath taking.

"It'll last longer if you take a picture." Her voice cut me off from my thoughts. All I could do was look away and blush like crazy. How embarrassing. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Look if you want an autograph or something like that your not going to get one." What was she talking about. "Uhm I'm sorry but I don't get it. Why would I want an autograph.?" It made no sense to me.

"Do you think I'm dumb or something? You kept staring at me because you were trying to come up with a way of asking me for my dads autograph just like how everyone else does." Okay now I was getting really confused. "Why would I want your dads autograph?" I asked her.

"Your joking with me right?" She looked at me like I was some kind of idiot or something. This girl was starting to become so confusing. "No?" I answered back.

"You know Hercule Satan? The man who saved your life and everyone else's life. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking what." Her words startled me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She was the daughter of Hercule Satan? I knew very well who he was after all he took credit for my beating of Cell. I honestly could have cared less when it happened because I had no use for the fame. But the way he talked about how he won and how the other fighters stood no chance and how we begged for his help now that was something else. That irritated me to no ends.

I mean I didn't hate the guy he just rubbed me off as an arrogant jerk. But I don't know him personally so I try my best not to judge. But this was his daughter? Wow she looked nothing like him. It was absolute craziness if you asked me. Here I was being partnered with Hercule's daughter for a class. Talk about an irony.

I didn't want to come off in the wrong so I tried my best to play it out. "Hercules your dad? Wow that's pretty cool. It must be nice being the daughter of a celebrity." It didn't come out as smooth as I hoped but it did the job.

"You don't sound to impress." So she got me. "Well Hercules your dad and that's pretty cool and all I guess but your not him. You're your own person. I'm not going to think of your dad every time I see you or bow down and worship you because of what your dad did. When you save the world then I'll worship you but until then I'm just going to treat you like a normal person and only associate you with your likings and actions not his. That's all."

I think I might have came off a little too mean right there. She looked like she was about to tear me apart for saying all of that. I think next time I'll just keep my thoughts to myself.

She looked away from me for a second then looked back. "And why should I believe all of that." She questioned me.

"You don't. It's your choice. Everything's your choice. It always has been." I replied back.

She just continued to stare at me. That's when something different happened. Out of nowhere a small smile appeared on her face. "You seem different for some reason. Care to tell me why?"

I could only smile back. "I've always been different. It's who I am." Only if she knew the half of it. She let out a little chuckle while still smiling. She took her eyes off of me and faced the front of the classroom. "Hmm this should be interesting." I heard her whisper to herself. I wasn't sure if I was suppose to hear that or not. But before I could ask the bell rang. That class ended fast.

I gathered up my books and made my way through the door. That's when she appeared next to me. "Hey Gohan." I looked over to my left and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Since your last name is Son you have Mr. Jones for homeroom right?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Where was she going with this. "I was just wondering because homerooms are usually in alphabetical order and since my last name is Satan I assumed we were in the same homeroom. But I didn't notice you for some reason. I find that weird because I usually notice everything." She looked up at me with a questioning look. I mean I sit in the back without being formally introduce to everyone so that could be why she didn't notice me. But I decided to give her a different answer. One more amusing.

"It's tough to be seen when you don't exist." I flashed her a quick smile and made my way out of the school leaving her still in the middle of the hallway. Passing through the front doors of the school I could hear her telling for me to wait up. I decided that we talked enough for the day and quickly found an empty alleyway to take off in. I knew my mom would definitely be interested In what happened in school today.

* * *

**For the first few chapters there just going to be about 1 event or one in particular. For example the first chapter was just about Gohans first day of school and this one was just about him meeting Videl. As we get further into the story the chapters will be longer and there will be more going on in each one. Thank you.**


End file.
